An attachment device of this type is disclosed in EP 1 367 271.
Such an attachment device is adapted for insertion into a hole provided though a first plate, the attachment device being held captive into the hole, and for engagement of a threaded shank into the bore of the attachment device for connecting the first plate to a second plate.
In the field of automotive vehicles, such attachment devices, generally named “grommets”, are used for coupling vehicle parts such as a trim part and trim support part.
It is desired to have an attachment device which is reliable and can be manufactured at low cost while being convenient in use.